Don't Hate Me, Evans
by Forget-Me-Nevers
Summary: A short little story, based in 7th year. Lily and Alice are talking inside the Commentating box, during a quidditch match, unaware that the microphone is still on...


**This is my first story on this new account, so please be kind! It's a little short, but my first try at a oneshot.**

* * *

Lily Evans and Alice Prewett sat in the commentating box, ignoring the game of Quiditch, which, although Lily was usually enraptured by it, was so one-sided, with Gryffindor, at last count, beating Hufflepuff by 260 points, that they, and most of the audience, had stopped paying attention altogether. Rather, they were discussing Frank having recently asked Alice to marry him.

"About bloody time he popped the question, to be honest" said Lily, as she watched James Potter float around on his broom lazily, barely paying attention to the game himself.

"Well, we have only been going out for about six months", said Alice, somewhat reproachfully, before glancing down at her lap, smiling as she thought yet again of him proposing to her.

"Yeah, but, you've been in love for ages, so that doesn't really matter". Lily said, only a little defensively.

"I suppose so". Alice said, before looking up, with a twinkle in her eye, "so, going off that logic, when can I expect you to be with Potter?"

Lily laughed "Yeah, that'll happen, see, we'll have two kids, a boy and a girl, we'll live in a nice brick house, with a nice garden and…"

A shout of "Oy, Evans!" interrupted her. Lily's eyes snapped up to- speak of the devil- James, as he flew close to the commentating box. "What, Potter?" she yelled back, a little irritated at having been interrupted. James immediately flew yet closer, now hovering only a few feet from the microphone.

"Well, as much as I do love you going on about your rather intricate fantasy to bear my children, have you perhaps forgotten the fact that your mike is still fucking on?" As he said this, Lily's eyes snapped to the microphone, to reveal that, yes, the green light was on.

"Oh Merlin". She said, standing up, to see the crowd in the stands laughing uproariously, unheard by either Lily or Alice, because of the charms set up to block out noise except that which came within a short distance of the box.

James swiveled on his broom, and kicked off the box, moving himself out of range of the deafening charm, preparing to address the crowd. Lily could only pray, to whatever deity might listen, that James wasn't about to egg them on; a fear that was not helped much by the very visible grin Sirius Black was giving James from the upper stands. James cast an Amplifying charm on himself before speaking:

"Alright folks, shows over; can we just say that Diggory caught the snitch, as we'd still win? I'm getting old here." He turned and looked significantly at Lily, who stood frozen for a second, before grabbing the microphone and spluttering "Um, yes, thats Diggory with the snitch, um, Gryffindor wins, 270-160." Most of the crowd, satisfied that the match was finally over, stood up and left. A few straggled behind, mostly people waiting for their mates on one of the teams, but a couple staying behind, in the hope that James would continue.

James turned and quickly flew back to the box, and, with all the deftness of a good Seeker, snatched the microphone from Lily, who desperately clawed at it, to try and turn it off. He held it just outside the box, and just out of her rather short reach. She sent a pleading look at him, before actually begging "James, please…", surprising even herself with his first name. He smirked at her stunned face; and said "You called me James." She blushed deeply, only nodding, not trusting herself to craft a response to that particular accusation. "Evans," he continued with his smirk still very present, "about what you said about having two kids, well…" he drawled. After he didn't continue, Lily nodded again, waiting for his response: "can we make that three kids?" Lily choked, and leaned over, fully expecting to see the few who were still there laughing, or darting off to tell their mates what had happened. She was met with the blank looks of a couple of people, but no laughter, and no one running off. Her eyes snapped back to James-no, Potter, as he handed her the microphone, grin wider than ever.

She grabbed for it, before seeing that, thank Merlin, it hadn't been on to hear that. She threw a victorious smirk at him, and proclaimed "It wasn't on Potter!" Her smirk faded quickly, as he laughed at this. He leaned in closer, too close, she thought, and, running a hand through her hair, replied "I know, love, I turned it off when I grabbed it." She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at this, and as such, wasn't ready for him to lean forward when he did. He caught her lips with his own, so quickly she barely had time to respond before he pulled away, her lips barely starting to move as his came off. "You know, I think I felt a bit of a response at the end there," he said, putting his hand to his chin, in mock deep thought, before looking into her eyes. He stroked her hair once more, and said "Don't hate me, Evans", before kicking off the box once more, and soaring down to the changing rooms; leaving her alone to her thoughts, as Alice had slipped out earlier, to go meet Frank. And, thinking on his words, she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

* * *

 **Sorry if Lily is a little OOC; this is set in 7th year, when she is just starting to like James, which is why she isn't nearly as resistant to him as she would be any other time**


End file.
